The Beginning of Darkness
by Shiki Ren-kun
Summary: A brief fic of Portugal slowly descending to darkness as he lost most of his power over Malaya. When she jilted him for Netherlands, that was the final straw for him.Includes ASEAN OCs Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Brunei, Philippines and Timor Leste.


**Right….I've been thinking whether I should or shouldn't post this fic…Aiyaa, I don't care mah! BTW, I'm Malaysian. Sorry if I portray the countries wrongly. I actually did this for the essay writing for my first mid-term Exams. The ASEAN nations are mine. The Hetalia universe and characters belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

**The Beginning of Darkness**

The lights suddenly went out the moment Portugal entered the vast library in the Iberian Union's castle. He wasn't a bit shocked in the least, for he could see that one of the windows along the wall was open, letting the beautiful glow of moonlight reveal a silhouette of a lone figure sitting on the windowsill. He stood still for a while and slowly made his way to the window. He respectfully removed his beret and mantle before giving a slight yet charming bow to the mysterious person. He sat beside her, immediately clasping her small hands in his. Opposite him was none other but the wistful Malaya.

"Why are you not in bed, Malaya?" He began gently. It was rather uncharacteristic of her to be in an isolated place like this during the dark hours. Malaya, whose expression was carefully withdrawn, did not respond. Instead, she stared outside blankly, pointedly avoiding his intent gaze. After a few moments, she slowly levelled her gaze to his and placed one hand at his cheek. Though he couldn't fathom the look in her chocolate-brown eyes, the warmth of her hand soothed him somehow. But all too soon she withdrew her hand, stood up abruptly and walked away from him. Her sudden action froze him. He was tempted to go after her, but something inside him told him not to. Before Malaya exited the room, she turned to face him and spoke with an air of finality.

"I'm sorry, Portugal. I choose Holland (Netherlands)"

Despair and anguish washed over him as he heard the name of a nation in which he truly and absolutely loathes. Holland. The man, who unceasingly and perpetually interfered with his affairs with the spice trade at the Malay Archipelago, caused him so much pain for all these years. He despised Holland. Not only had he successfully stolen Spice Islands (Nusantara/Indonesia) from him, he even planned to get the Malacca territory as well! Yet Portugal had no strength to stop Malaya's decision. He knew only too well how much Malaya hates his guts from the day he came and attacked her golden port and claimed her as his colony. It was glaringly obvious that he was at fault here. But after more than a century together had miraculously softened her harsh attitude towards him. She used to regard him as a totally unwanted stranger, and then she started to treat him like an older brother. He was stupid enough to believe he had won her over. It could have been a trick on her part for all he knew.

In an attempt to protect her from potential harm from other nations, he'd built a massive and impregnable fort at Malacca, which he named Forteza de Malacca. Little did he know that that one action fuelled her hatred to him for the fort isolates her from her brothers (Brunei, Temasek) and sisters (Nusantara, Tawalisi, Timor Leste). Yes, it was true that he catered to her every insignificant sensitivity and gave everything he had for her. But it was never enough. All she ever wanted, all she truly wanted from him was her stolen freedom, the freedom he himself had taken forcefully from her. He remembered faintly of a distant memory where Malaya was crying alone in her room at night, a memory where he saw a mark burned at her back because of the fort he built. She never forgave him for that.

Another memory resurfaced through the haze in his mind, their very first meeting. She had been the size of a nine year old when they first met. Now he saw that she'd grown and bloomed into a lovely young woman. Her short and thin limbs transformed to be long and slender, and her childish body was replaced with a slim figure of a woman. He was rather uncertain if his own personal feelings to her were nothing more than a brotherly love.

It had been a fatal and irreversible mistake to let her visit Spice Islands nearly a century ago. Spice Islands had been the one to introduce Holland to her. From there on, the three of them had worked together to get rid of him from the Malacca territory. Even Temasek (Singapore) helped by harassing the fort with the aid of the Johor Sultanate army for five times, despite it being an unsuccessful effort. It did become a bother to him and he simply retaliates by burning the city of Temasek to the ground. It was the last straw to Malaya, for she was closer to Temasek more than anyone else in the world. Holland declared war upon him, a war that lasted for nearly a century. It was known as the Triangle War. Malaya had believed that Holland would be able to give her the freedom she wanted. She was nearly right. But he knew that when a deal is struck with the devil; it'll end up with paying more than what you thought. For Portugal, Holland is nothing less but the damned devil himself.

In the end, their combined efforts bore the long-awaited fruit of success. They managed to oust him. Holland declared more wars upon him and this predicament had forced Spain to make a treaty with Holland. Spain's cowardly betrayal and poor economy caused the inevitable downfall of the Iberian Union. Portugal lost most of his hard-earned dominance over the seas and also most of his prized colonies. Apparently Malaya proved to be next one in the list. Slowly, a realization dawned on him. It was not obvious before, for he had often overlooked his feelings to anyone. He face-palmed, he had been an idiot to be oblivious of the fact that he'd fallen for her. Once, decades ago, he recalled becoming stunned and tongue-tied the moment his eyes fell upon Malaya who had dressed in her royal finery to celebrate the end of Ramadan, the holy fasting month of her religion. He'd never wanted to let her go, never wanted to part from her, but her final rejection loomed over him. She had not chosen him, but she chose Holland instead. Forteza de Malacca had not only been a way to protect her, but to tie her down and keep her within his grasp.

Immediately, he ran outside and tried to find her. He needed to stop her. He was too late.  
When he reached her room, it was already empty. All that was left were a few bare furniture and an empty void in his heart. She'd truly left him now. She didn't even leave a single part of herself for him.

Portugal collapsed to his knees, his ego crumbling as tears cascaded down his cheeks. The bright world of light and glory he once known and possessed has gone dark now. All the signs, the lights that went off, the dark library, Malaya jilting him, it all made sense. His head was bombarded with conflicting emotions, his sanity teetering over the edge of total insanity. The tranquillity of the silent night was broken by the anguished screams of a man who'd lost someone so precious to him. This time, there was no turning back…

* * *

**Yeah, so, drop any criticism if you have one to spare. It will be greatly appreciated. Sorry that Portugal is too OOC. I hope my Pre-colonial!Malaysia isn't too Mary –sue, ahaha…..**


End file.
